Me enseñaste
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Severus habla del pasado.... Dejen Reviews! No sean malos conmigo
1. Default Chapter

Me enseñaste  
  
Pues aquí va un nuevo Severus/Narcisa. Ella fue su maestra en el amor y eso nunca se olvida.  
  
Capítulo 1: Una mala noticia  
  
Hola Severus- dijo una voz melodiosa a mis espaldas, inmediatamente supé quién era la dueña de esa voz y sonreí, sí, yo también sonrió gracias a ella Hola Cissa- dije sin voltearme, ella se sentó a mi lado y la besé en los labios como siempre- te estaba esperando Lo sé- murmuró debilmente- tenemos que hablar- continuó ahora bastante seria Sí?- pregunté receloso, no era normal que quisiera hablar. Lo siento, no podemos seguir viéndonos, no estoy segura de quererte- trató de suavizar sus palabras- te quiero, pero... mis padres dicen que tengo que casarme y sabes que tú no eres una opción para ellos- me miró con una media sonrisa triste Pero Narcissa...- me quedé congelado la veía a ella tan tranquila, tan indiferente a todo que no podía creerlo. Podemos seguir siendo amigos- dijo la rubia de mis sueños Sí, claro- contesté, no podía negarme a nada de lo que me proponía pero no iba a cumplirlo, no podía, no podría estar indiferente, ser su amigo sabiendo que estaba en brazos de otro hombre- quién es el afortunado?- pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta Lucius- contestó Narcissa Black, yo lo sabía, pero quería negármelo, Lucius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo y Narcissa Black mi novia juntos. Pronto nos casaremos, Lucius y yo queremos que estés allí- me echó una mirada de reojo- ya sabes, eres nuestro mejor amigo  
  
"Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno  
me enseñaste a dividir,  
que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno  
si se aprende a compartir"  
  
Nos despedimos con un beso suave, lento y tierno, de esos que nunca nos dábamos, era el final. Ví como se alejaba de mí, ví como todo lo que quería se iba para siempre y me maldije por haber arruinado mi vida por seguirla, arruiné mi vida siguiéndola aún sabiendo que al final nunca sería mi esposa. Sí como lo habeís adivinado, me hice mortífago por ella, por Narcissa y ahora que ella me dejaba comencé a pensar, y reflexionar. Tomé una decisión, no volvería a las filas de Voldemort, nunca más y de allí me encaminé hacia Hogwarts, dónde realmente viví, a mi hogar, dónde conocí a Narcissa Black.  
  
Como si Albus Dumbledore supiera de mi llegada, nada más entrar al Castillo me encontré los ojos azules del Director frente a mí, dándome la bienvenida. Severus Snape... te esperaba- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta, vamos a mi despacho. Sí- murmuré seriamente. Lo seguí, aunque podría jurar que podría haber llegado hasta allí con los ojos cerrados, la de veces que tuve que ir a ese despacho por culpa de Black y Potter... Black.- no pienses más Severus, estás haciendo lo correcto- me dijé intentándome deshacer de esos pensamientos, de Narcissa, de Lucius, no los estaba traicionando, ellos me habían traicionado así que no era ninguna traición, además nunca diría que ellos estaban conmigo.  
  
"Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos  
que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad  
me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad  
me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja  
y que es mentira la verdad"  
  
Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste y dejen Reviews!!!!!!! Se lo dedico a Arwen-chan por ser mi compañera y amiga y sobretodo por dejarme siempre con una gran sonrisa (tus ficts me dan ánimos para escribir ya lo sabes) y a Patty, mi otra compañera de batallas y gran amiga, por su gran imaginación y por incluirme en una gran fict como es "Peligro Inminente" cualquiera diría que tenemos la misma mentalidad jejej.  
  
Y bueno como no a los de siempre, Ginny Potter w, Anahi, Angie, Cmi Weasley, Kap de Weasley, Malu de Snape Rickman, Alberto (por ser mi niño) a Pedro por la inspiración y a todos los que decidan leerlo. Espero que en este fict se compadezcan de mí y me dejen algún review!!!!!  
Se despide  
Anvi Snape 


	2. Una carta

Capítulo dos: Una carta  
  
Después de tantos años a su lado, después de tantas cosas juntos, se marchó. Ella me enseñó a ser como soy, con ella aprendí a vivir, con ella reí, lloré, tuve mi primera vez, y la amé, aún la amo pero se marchó de mi lado para casarse con alguien mejor, alguien de una posición social elevada, me cambió por un Malfoy, sí, Narcisa Black, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, confidente y compañera fiel, se marchó con Lucius Malfoy. Aún hoy, después de algunos años y sin saber nada de ellos desde que tuve que ir a su boda, sigo pensando en ella y en como me dejó por él.  
  
Quién me diría la sorpresa que me iba a llevar esa misma mañana al despertar? Nada más abrir los ojos, una lechuza negra picoteaba en la ventana de mi habitación  
  
Maldita lechuza- exclamé levantándome de la cama, todavía era demasiado temprano las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve y todavía eran las siete. Abrí la ventana dejando pasar a la molesta lechuza. Traía una carta para mí, y nada más mirar el remitente supe que era una carta de ella, de Narcissa. Por Merlín!!!!!- grité con asombro. Lentamente abrí el sobre con el sello de la familia Malfoy y lo que leí me dejó totalmente enfermo.  
  
"Querido Severus: Lucius y yo estaríamos encantados de que el día 7 de Noviembre vinieras a la Mansión, hemos tenido a nuestro primer hijo, y desearíamos que tú estuvieras con nosotros. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que vengas, pero si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por Lucius, él no sabe cuál es el motivo de tu alejamiento, ni siquiera sospecha que yo soy la culpable. Por favor, estoy dejando atrás todo mi orgullo, a Lucius y a mí nos haría mucha ilusión que estuvieras con nosotros en este día tan especial, la presentación de nuestro hijo a la sociedad.  
  
Te quiere,  
Narcisa Malfoy"  
  
Un hijo!!!!!- pensé nada más leerlo, dejé caer la carta por unos momentos y me senté. Un hijo, ha tenido un hijo de Lucius- susurre, una voz dentro de mí, me dijo "es normal, están casados"  
  
Quise quitarme la imagen de la cabeza, Lucius sobre Narcissa, Lucius amándola, como tantas noches hice yo, Lucius haciéndola gritar su nombre, haciendo que se olvidara de mí... un nudo se formó en mi garganta, era amargo reconocerlo, tener que enfrentarme a la verdad, mi Narcissa Black, era la esposa de Lucius y como tal, era normal que entre ellos...  
  
NO- grité intentándome deshacer de esos pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor, mi habitación, no había nada que me pudiera recordar a ella solo la maldita carta y la estúpida lechuza No pienso ir, no, no y no!!!!- di vueltas por la habitación intentando controlarme, pero no era fácil, ellos me estaban invitando a mí, a la presentación de su hijo, de su hijo!!!!!!!  
  
Recogí la carta del suelo y miré la perfecta escritura de Narcissa, y como si nunca hubiara pasado nada entre nosotros, como si ella siguiera siendo mi compañera, mi fiel amante y amiga, la recodé. Recordé las miles de cartas que nos escribimos, recordé sus besos en el invernadero 3, recordé como nos escapábamos hacia el aula de encantamientos y recordé sus dos coletas rubias, rozándome, rozando mi cara mientras me besaba con una pasión arrolladora, ocultándonos para que nadie nos viera, mientras me besaba fugazmente antes de separarnos en la sala común y sobre todo recordé como su mano se posaba en mi pierna mientras cenabamos en el Gran Comedor y como ella tan tranquila hablaba con Lucius y Evan de todo.  
  
No pienso ir- miré la carta y con tada la furia contenida dutrante estos años rompí la carta en mil pedazos, intentado calmarme, intentando borrar lo que significaba esa estúpida carta. Fue una liberación porque parece ser que me calmé. En esos momentos todavía seguía en mi mente mi respuesta, un rotundo No, pero al ir a coger el sobre y volver a ver su letra... me dio un vuelco el corazón.  
  
Y reponiéndome cogí un pergamino para escribir ese rotundo no, comencé a escribir, intentando que mis palabras fueran cordiales e intentaba rechazar la invitación de la mejor forma posible, lo intenté una y otra vez, no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía y no sé muy bien cómo me di cuenta de que la lechuza negra no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Paseé de nuevo por la habitación intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para rechazar esa invitación que tantos dolores y recuerdos me estaba trayendo. Volví a sentarme dispuesto a escribir y sin pensar mucho escribí una respuesta definitiva, cerré el pergamino y até la carta a la pata de la lechuza, que salió volando rápidamente en dirección a La Mansión Malfoy, ya no había vuelta atrás, esa era la respuesta final.  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!!!!  
  
Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora, espero que les esté gustando. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Nocrala: Gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro que te gustará el primer cap. Y sí Ricardo Arjona es uno de mis favoritos, este fict, está basado en su canción "Me enseñaste" y tal vez con alguna que otra de sus canciones continuaré los capítulos.  
  
Dar las gracias por su apoyo a Arwen-chan, para mí una de las mejores escritoras de fanfict y estoy muy orgullosa de poder escribir con ella, no se olviden de leer sus fict. Y tampoco olviden nuestro compartido "Simple Juego" un B/G/D que les gustará  
  
Y por supuesto no quiero olvidarme de Patty, mi otra compi en "peligro Inminente", escribe muy bien, espero que pronto se decida a mandar algo en esta página.  
  
Y sin nada más que decir, aquí estoy a su entera disposición, tomatazos, críticas, elogios (de esos seguro que pocos jeje) y sugerencias, los reviews o icaper2002@yahoo.es o CERROMURIANO@terra.es  
  
Se despide,  
Anvi Snape 


	3. Reencuentro en la Mansión Malfoy

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro en la Mansión Malfoy  
  
Tuve muchos dolores de cabeza, nada bueno iba a traerme esa respuesta que les di a los Malfoy, en mi mente aún resonaban esas frases, hazlo por Lucius, hazlo por Lucius, todo escrito de puño y letra de mi adorada Narcissa.  
  
Hace algunos años que se marchó, se casó con Lucius, mi amigo, mi enemigo, siempre supe que algún día terminaría nuestra amistad, y aún así él mi querido Lucius no sospecha el por qué, él no entiende por qué me alejé.  
  
No tengo más elección que cumplir lo que escribí, y hoy, después de tantos años, después de tantas cosas, de tantos sueños sin cumplir, hoy volveré junto a ellos. Es un gran día, es la presentación del bebé Malfoy, de su primer hijo, mi Narcisa ha tenido un hijo con mi mejor amigo, con su marido y yo debo estar allí, los veré, veré a ese niño que me va a recordar siempre que la perdí, que su madre no fue para mí.  
  
Entré por la chimenea, como siempre solía hacer, por la que daba al despacho de Lucius, solté mi capa de viaje y entré al salón donde estaban todos los invitados, a todos o casi todos los reconocí, compañeros de clase, familia de ambas partes y demás magos de clase alta y distinguidos en el Ministerio.  
  
Severus... has venido!!!!- me sonrió Narcisa con su larga cabellera rubia acercándose hasta mí para darme un abrazo- mira este es Draco, tu ahijado- dijo haciendo que me fijara en un pequeño bulto que cargaba en sus brazos.- me alegro de que a pesar de todo hayas venido- susurró cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Qué? Qué has dicho?- pregunté atónito, juraría que ha dicho que es mi ahijado, acaso cree que puedo aceptarlo? Serás su padrino no? Lucius y yo queremos que lo seas, para que tenga a lo mejor de Slytherin- dijo orgullosa mi rubia preferida. Sí claro- dije sin poder callar, la miré esos ojos grises tan profundos... que me volvieron a cautivar- por supuesto, tendrá lo mejor de Slytherin- terminé Severus!!!!- me gritó Lucius acercándose para estrechar mi mano- estoy tan contento, has visto un hijo, un niño a qué es igual que Narcisa?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era extraño verlo sonreír así, estaba orgulloso de ser padre. Sí.- contesté secamente, no tenía ganas de mirar de nuevo al niño  
  
"Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda  
sino el que no te molesta  
me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura  
todo parece una fiesta"  
  
Tenemos que hablar- le susurré a Narcisa Bien, salgamos de aquí- ella suspiró- vamos a mi habitación No- repuse rapídamente, encerrarme en una habitación con una cama junto a ella, no podría resistir la tentación. Bueno, salgamos al jardín- terminó por decir- Lucius... Severus y yo vamos al jardín, tenemos cosas que hablar cuida de Draco.  
  
Caminamos hasta el jardín sin hablar, yo porque no sabía que decir y ella quien demonios sabe por qué no lo hacía? Las cosas entre nosotros estaban un poco complicadas, la tirantez y la tensión se podía notar en el ambiente, era preferible seguir en silencio, por lo menos así yo podía vagar por mis pensamientos.  
  
Bien, ya estamos aquí- Sí- me respondió Por qué? Por qué con él? No te valía un Snape?- murmuré sin mirarla a la cara, no podría soportarlo Claro que me valías, pero... Lucius se ganó a mis padres, algo que tú nunca conseguiste, nunca podría casarme contigo, así que te dejé, me fui con Lucius y me casé y ahora tengo un hermoso hijo de grandes ojos grises, con sonrisa impresionante y cabello rubio como yo- murmuró Por qué? No me has contestado... sólo quiero saber por qué? Ya te has olvidado? Ya me has olvidado?- las preguntas salían de mi boca una tras otra No, no quiero seguir hablando del pasado, no puedo seguir hablando y recordando, me costó demasiado olvidar como para que lo estropees- y levántandose se apresuró a entrar en la Mansion No me enseñaste a olvidarte- exclamé, ella se encogió de hombros y cuando por fín la alcancé No tenías que olvidarme- susurró con tristeza.  
  
"Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama  
que es mejor cuando se ama  
y que también es para dormir,  
me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir  
me enseñaste que una duda puede más que una razón  
pero fallaste mi gurú...  
se te olvidó enseñarme que hago si no estás tú"  
  
La fiesta continuó, me despedí de los anfitriones, miré al bebé, a mi ahijado y comprendí, para Lucius era como un volver a empezar entre nosotros, nunca supo por qué me alejé y quería que volvieramos a estar unidos y para Narcisa hacerme ahijado de su bebé era darme la oportunidad de cuidar de Draco como si fuera su padre, una recompensa por el daño... y sonreí, el pequeño no tenía la culpa, Lucius tampoco, sólo Narcisa, ella la mujer que amé, la mujer que amo y amaré, ya que después de enseñarme de todo nunca quiso enseñarme a olvidar a volver a sentir, a volver a vivir sin ella y ahora ya no podría ni querría. He pasado mi vida entera con su recuerdo, sí, lo sé han pasado sólo unos años pero... para mí, han sido eternos, llenos de soledad, amargura y preguntas, demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y aún hoy, sigo teniendo algunas dudas.  
  
"Me enseñaste todo excepto olvidarte  
desde filosofía hasta como tocarte  
a saber que el afrodísiaco más cumplidor  
no son mariscos sino el amor  
pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte..."  
  
He vuelto a Hogwarts, a mi hogar, y desde hoy volveré a la Mansión todas las semanas aunque solo sea para ver a Draco, mi ahijado, un hermoso bebé, como ella como Narcisa, su madre, y la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños.  
  
Pues sí, aquí va otro capítulo terminado, ejem... espero reviews!!!!  
  
Ya saben dedicado a Arwen-chan y Patty, mis chicas, gracias a ellas estoy consiguiendo escribir mi primer fict por capítulos, aunque los capitulos sean demasiado cortos. Gracias a Nocrala por dejarme mi primer review en esta historia. Y gracias también a Merodeadora_Chii: me alegro de que te gustara, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Porque van a ser unos cuantos capítulos... por ahora solo tengo cuatro escritos y el 5º está en camino, asi que ya sabes, leelo a ver si te gustan!!!!! Yo también adoro a esta pareja y por supuesto a Severus!!!!!  
  
Déjenme reviews por favor!!!!!!!  
  
Y ya saben lean los fict de Arwen-chan!!!!!!  
  
Se despide,  
Anvi Snape 


	4. una nueva reunión

Capítulo 4: Una nueva reunión  
  
El tiempo ha pasado, he ido todas las semanas procurando no encontrarme con Narcisa a solas, esperando y deseando que no me dejaran con ella, jugando con el pequeño Draco, para no recordar su presencia cerca. Sí quien lo diría han pasado tres años desde aquel día, desde el día en que Narcisa y yo volvimos a hablar del pasado y nunca más pude olvidar sus palabras, ese leve susurró - No tenías que olvidarme- pronunciado por sus labios  
  
Llevo despierto horas y horas tratando de borrar de mi memoria esa frase y no lo consigo. Creo que lo mejor será levantarme y desayunar cuando los alumnos todavía no estén levantados, no tengo ganas de ser sarcástico e irónico, es demasiado temprano.  
  
Al volver de mi desayuno, dónde Albus estuvo preguntándome que tal había estado el pequeño Malfoy, como él dice. Pronto nos encontraremos con el nuevo trío slytherin, estoy seguro de que tendremos un nuevo Lucius Malfoy, un nuevo Severus Snape y la nueva Narcisa Black- ese era siempre el último comentario que el director me hacía tras volver de la Mansión. Sí, claro- murmuraba yo, deseando que el nuevo Severus Snape nunca se enamorara de la nueva Narcisa Black, ya que sufriría demasiado. Volví a mi habitación para preparar los libros y encontré de nuevo una lechuza negra picoteando en la ventana.  
  
De nuevo la letra de Narcisa, al abrir el pergamino me encontré una tarjeta con sólo cuatro palabras.  
  
"Te necesito.  
Narcisa Malfoy"  
  
Y cómo no, acudiré, sé que tal vez sólo me necesite para cuidar del pequeño Draco pero... me necesita.  
  
Busqué la mejor de mis excusas para que el profesor Dumbledore me dejara marchar y así fue, me dijo No te preocupes Severus, márchate, no regreses muy tarde y suerte- me guiñó el ojo como si supiera que lo que le había contado era una mentira y tal vez leyéndome el pensamiento sonrió antes de decir- espero que la Sra. Malfoy esté bien.- asentí como pude totalmente rojo y salí de allí.  
  
Llegué a la Mansión por polvos flu y nunca esperé encontrarme tal recibimiento, Narcisa estaba completamente desnuda frente a la chimenea esperando mi llegada Sabía que vendrías- y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta mí, me besó y comenzó a desabrochar mi túnica. No puedes hacerme esto Narcisa, después de todo lo que ha pasado... Severus!!!!!has venido aquí, siguiendo mi llamada así que no me vengas con que no puedo hacer esto después de lo que ha pasado, nunca debí dejarte- dijo ella mientras me miraba con cierta melancolía- Lucius se ha ido, seguramente irá a ver a alguna de sus amantes Yo no soy ningún juguete- murmuré intentando parecer firme- no me gusta que me utilices cuando Lucius no pueda estar a tu lado No lo entiendes Severus?- preguntó ella con una triste sonrisa, la miré confundido- hace mucho tiempo que Lucius y yo sólo aparentamos ser una familia feliz, hace mucho que no puedo borrarte de mi mente, desde ese día, desde la fiesta de presentación de Draco ¿Y...? ¿Por qué me necesitas ahora? Porque no lo soporto más, porque te veo venir todas las semanas darme un frío beso en la mejilla y sentarte en el suelo a jugar con Draco- una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla- no puedo seguir viendo cómo siempre te refugias en Draco para no quedarte a solas conmigo, aun cuando yo me muero por abrazarte y besarte como antes- me abrazó fuertemente, levantó su mirada y me besó con una pasión que hacía tiempo no sentía. Ni siquiera sé como pude llegar hasta uno de los sillones y sentarme con ella sobre mí, recorrí con mis brazos su espalda desnuda y sentí como ella se deshacía del abrazo para desabrochar mi túnica. Hacía tiempo que nuestras pieles no hacían contacto, que no encajamos así, incluso fue mejor que otras veces, lo deseábamos tanto, que perdí todo el control que alguna vez pude tener, pero Narcisa siempre me hacía sentir perdido, cerca de ella sólo podía imaginar besarla, tenerla como en esos momentos y ella se aferró a mi cuello cansada. Te quiero Severus, te quiero- sollozó en mi oído con una pasión que nunca pensé escuchar de nuevo de sus labios Yo también te quiero- susurré mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rubio, el cual ahora caía por su espalda enredándose entre mis dedos.  
  
Creo que nos quedamos dormidos así desnudos, cuerpo con cuerpo, abrazados en aquel sillón del despacho de Lucius. Cuando desperté era de noche, ella no estaba a mi lado y si no hubiera estado en el despacho de Lucius hubiera creído que todo había sido un maldito sueño, pero no, estaba allí frente a la chimenea del despacho de mi mejor amigo completamente desnudo con una manta sobre mi cuerpo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando paso a una preciosa rubia de 23 años con el cabello suelto y una túnica rosa entreabierta. Buenas noches... has dormido bien?- preguntó ella mirándome con una tierna sonrisa Sí, pero estaba mejor antes de dormir- le dije, un poco molesto conmigo mismo por haberme dejado llevar así, ella sólo sonrió y se acercó hasta mí. Eso tiene fácil solución- una peligrosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, me quitó la manta y se sentó sobre mí, dándome un largo y apasionado beso, me separé y miré hacia la puerta- fui a acostar a Draco- me explicó ella. Sin perder más tiempo me deshice de la túnica rosa de Narcisa y comencé de nuevo a besarla, ella me respondía con la misma pasión e incluso algunos leves gemidos de placer al sentir mi cuerpo pegado al suyo.  
  
Bravo, felicidades- escuché decir desde la puerta, y unos aplausos resonaron en mi cabeza, haciendo que me separara de Narcisa. Lucius- susurré, Narcisa miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con los ojos fríos de su marido Vaya Severus... no esperaba encontrarte aquí- una sonrisa cruel se le iluminó- y mucho menos acostándote con mi esposa, rectificó, acostándote con la zorra de Narcisa.  
  
El odio pudo conmigo y me levanté del sillón para enfrentarlo Narcisa no es una zorra- exclamé Vaya, vaya, ¿desde cuando te tiras a mi mujer?- preguntó el rubio que tenía enfrente- cobarde, traidor. Es cuestión de principios- murmuré intentando mantenerme frío. No quiero verte cerca de mi esposa, no quiero volverte a ver- murmuró Lucius- eres despreciable, vienes a mi casa, ¿para esto? Para tener sexo con ella... jaja- una risa fría inundó el despacho- podrías haberte buscado a una que lo hiciera mejor ¿no? Márchate Severus- dijo Narcisa mirando hacia su esposo, quise replicar pero su mirada me advirtió de que no dijera nada y me vistiera- lo llamé yo, por lo menos él está a mi lado, no como tú que te vas con cualquiera. Basta Narcisa- murmuró Lucius cogiéndola de un brazo- vete a la habitación, esto nunca ha pasado, pero ese no vuelve a pisar mi casa.  
  
Me miró con un odio que nunca pensé que pudiera tener contra mí y lo miré de la misma manera, por primera vez saqué a relucir todos mis sentimientos frustrados con el matrimonio de ellos, mis mejores amigos. Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, esto no me lo esperaba- eso dolió, mi mejor amigo, irónico ¿verdad? Se llevó a la mujer de mi vida, me la arrebató con el sucio refrán de en el amor y en la guerra todo vale y ahora... que le devuelvo la jugada, me dice que pensaba que era su amigo Yo también lo pensé hace muchos años- dije antes de desaparecer de la Mansión para siempre.  
  
Desde ese día no he vuelto a recibir ninguna lechuza de la familia Malfoy, por lo menos no de Narcisa, y mucho menos de Lucius, aunque sí, de mi ahijado, de Draco, y hoy... hoy 1 de Septiembre, Draco Malfoy entrará en Hogwarts.  
  
Una bonita historia- escuché decir a la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado Sybill!!!! Me has asustado, no te oí llegar- exclamé molesto, no me gustaba que esa mujer invadiera mi intimidad ¿Y porqué estabas recordando todo eso?- preguntó haciendo ademán de pasarme un brazo por el cuello, sólo que estuve rápido y me levanté de mi sofá. Es uno de septiembre, Draco Malfoy entra a Hogwarts, tal vez, como dijo Albus, lleguen los nuevos Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Narcisa Black- murmuré aún sin saber porqué se lo contaba a Sybill  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!  
  
Jejej, ¿creían que había acabado ya? Pues no, ahora queda lo más interesante, creo que vienen los capítulos en los que Severus se enfrentará al pasado, a ver a su ahijado ser como su padre y encontrarse al nuevo trío slytherin, pasar más o menos lo mismo y... Narcisa, ¿Acaso creen que me he olvidado de ella? No!!!!  
  
Dar las gracias a Arwen-chan por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, a Patty por darme ideas nuevas cada vez que me manda algo. A Nocrala: Por dejarme el primer review!!!! Gracias, me hizo mucha ilusión. Y por seguir dejandome reviews!!!! A Merodeadora_Chii: Gracias!!!! Espero que te siga gustando el fict, ejemmm no se me da muy bien esto lo sé... pero espero que lo sigas leyendo 


	5. Los recuerdos de Narcisa

Capítulo cinco: Los recuerdos de Narcisa.  
  
Draco... hijo pórtate bien en Hogwarts, quiero que seas el mejor, aunque para mí lo eres- dijo Narcisa Malfoy a su hijo mientras lo despedía  
  
Cállate Narcisa!!!!- gritó su marido- no le digas tonterías al chico- y dirigiéndose a su hijo- tú, espero que no seas ningún desastre, no quiero fracasados.  
  
Claro que no, padre, seré el mejor- dijo orgulloso Draco Malfoy, su padre Lucius desapareció dejándolo con su madre- gracias mamá...- la besó y sonriendo susurró- por lo menos veré a Severus- la cara de su madre se tornó pálida  
  
Sí- dijo Narcisa a su hijo, el cual se marchaba ya hacía el tren, ella se perdió en los recuerdos y agitando su mano inconscientemente vio partir el tren de Hogwarts  
  
(Desde aquí todo irá como si Narcissa fuera la que habla)  
  
Severus- murmuré recordando a mi chico de cabello azabache, nunca he podido olvidarme de él, resulta extraño... desde que Lucius nos encontró, no ha pasado ni un sólo día en que al sentir la piel de Lucius a mi lado no haya imaginado que era la suya, sin sentir deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo y sentirme suya.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, la mayoría de los magos seguían mirándome. Me percaté de una familia de pelirrojos que se encontraban a mi izquierda, eran los Weasley, me fijé en el padre, los años habían pasado por él, Arthur Weasley se estaba quedando calvo, entonces recordé una pelea entre Lucius y ese hombre cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts, por esos días yo era feliz al lado de Severus.  
  
Sonreí estúpidamente, aún sin darme cuenta saludé a Arthur Weasley, tal como hacía en Hogwarts  
  
Buenos días Arthur- dije sin saber muy bien por qué  
  
Buenos días- contestó él, creo que no supo quien era yo, su esposa me miró con recelo y se volvió hacia su marido  
  
¿Por qué saludas a esa mujer? Por qué te ha dicho Arthur?- su esposa estaba roja... cómo se llamaba Meli, Marty, molly, eso Molly  
  
Hola Molly- dije y me marché de allí recordando de nuevo esos sentimientos que me atormentaban. Me había distraído con los Weasley un poco pero tenía que volver a la soledad de la Mansión, para seguir atormentada por los recuerdos de Severus.  
  
Llegué a casa, y subí al ático, Lucius no estaba y no creo que supiera que tengo allí todos mis trastos, todas mis cosas de Hogwarts, allí están mis libros, la varita que se me rompió en cuarto curso en mi pelea con Sirius, las cartas de Severus y por supuesto nuestras fotos. Cogí el álbum de quinto año y me dediqué a ver todas las fotos que tenía con Severus.  
  
Jajaj- reí al recordar lo que pasó antes de aquella foto, creo que es la única en la que salgo despeinada, pero no me importaba después de mi primer encuentro en los invernaderos con Severus me daba igual, aún siento tu piel fría y pálida sobre mí, con tus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, tu sudor mezclándose con el mío y tus besos con un sabor primero amargo y después dulce, tan dulce que nadie creería que podía ser tuyo.- tengo ganas de perderme en tus ojos de nuevo- murmuré mirando los profundos pozos que eran sus ojos- tengo ganas de probar de nuevo tus labios... ocho años sin ti, son demasiados- una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla- me lo merezco, merezco estar aprisionada en mis recuerdos, merezco estar a la merced de Lucius.  
  
Los días pasan y sin Draco en casa, tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar, a veces creo que voy tanto de tiendas para escapar de mis sentimientos.  
  
Casi dos meses, el mes que viene Draco vendrá a pasar las Navidades en casa, Lucius estará aquí para recibirlo "calurosamente"-ja, pensé sarcásticamente, Lucius sólo es cariñoso y caluroso con sus amantes.  
  
Hace algún tiempo que ni siquiera viene a dormir, pero delante de los demás aparentamos ser un matrimonio ejemplar... si supieran....  
  
Ay!!!!- suspiré, por la ventana la lechuza de Lucius dejo una carta  
  
"Vuelvo a casa esta noche.  
Espero un buen recibimiento, ya sabes...  
Al estilo Narcisa Malfoy.  
Quiero quedar tan complacido como Snape.  
Hasta esta noche, Lucius"  
  
Nada más pensarlo me entran escalofríos, no he sentido a Lucius en mí, desde que nació Draco. Después las cosas se enfriaron tanto entre nosotros que volvía sentir que traicionaba a Severus, y Lucius comenzó a verse con otras mujeres, incluso con Bellatrix... con mi hermana.  
  
Maldita sea- murmuré mientras recordaba la noche en que encontré a Bellatrix Lestrange, mi hermana en brazos de Lucius, no me importó, sólo sentí nauseas, porque ese hombre se acostaba a mi lado todavía después de haber estado con ella.- y tú te enfadas simplemente porque no puedes tener a Severus a tu lado- me recordó una voz en mi interior- no te importaba en absoluto que Lucius y tu hermana estuvieran juntos, sólo que tú no tenías a Severus.  
  
Volví otra vez a recordar, a recordar nuestra última noche, mucho antes de que Lucius nos encontrara, antes de darle la noticia de mi boda con Lucius, antes de que Lucius fuera el ser ambicioso que es ahora, antes de que Severus se alejara por completo de mi vida, mucho antes.  
  
Allí me quedé sumida en el recuerdo de esa noche mágica en la que Severus me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo  
  
Te amo, te amo Narcisa, tanto que creo que soy feliz, demasiado feliz para que esto sea real- susurraste en mi oído justo antes de besarme con pasión y comenzar a desabrochar mi túnica como tantas noches, yo me separé para perderme en tus ojos y contestar con una sinceridad increíble en mí  
  
Yo también te amo Severus, estoy enamorada de ti, de tus ojos, de tu seriedad, de tu falta de sentimentalismo frente a los demás, te amo porque siento que eres especial... la verdad, no pensé que nuestros encuentros a escondidas pudieran ser algo más que aventuras hasta hace poco- te miré y tú sonreíste afirmando con la cabeza  
  
A mí me ocurrió igual- dijiste y te besé, nos complementábamos el uno al otro, éramos tan diferentes y tan iguales que... siempre pensé que no podría enamorarme de ti y comencé a sentir algo tan extraño dentro de mí mientras te escuchaba que... dejé de oírte, sólo me acerqué para besarte y sentirme de nuevo en tus brazos.  
  
Volví de nuevo a la realidad, ya era tarde y como hice cuando te esperaba aquél día, hace ocho años, me desvestí y me tumbé en el sillón del despacho de Lucius a esperar, pero esta vez no serías tú el que llegaría, esta vez sería Lucius, mi "adorado" esposo.  
  
Esperé durante horas, hasta que me quedé dormida.  
  
Al despertar, Lucius estaba a mi lado, susurrando todas aquellas cosas que nunca me decía despierta, me dio un beso en los labios y salió de allí.  
  
Nunca esperé escuchar esas palabras en sus labios, nunca pensé que podría...  
  
Te amo Narcisa, pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin recordar aquella noche, sin recordar que fuiste de Severus, me engañasteis...- Lucius hizo una pausa- y aquí estás, te has quedado dormida esperándome, seguro que no te dormiste esperando a Severus... pero tienes tu rostro angelical, ese que me gustaba observar por las noches...- creo que quiso mantenerse frío- algún día volveremos a ser ese matrimonio feliz... o eso espero, y tener a nuestro lado a Severus. Yo también lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? Aún después de todo lo echo de menos. Descansa princesa.  
  
Lo escuché salir de la habitación y me levanté, tenía ganas de llorar... Lucius me quería... y yo nunca lo había amado, nunca, él siempre estuvo a la sombra de Severus en mi corazón.  
  
Cogí la túnica que colgaba del sillón me la puse y salí del despacho en busca de Lucius  
  
Dobby!!!!!- grité a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos- Donde está el Sr. Malfoy?  
  
Sra. Malfoy... el Sr. Malfoy está en la habitación de los amos, ama Malfoy- murmuró Dobby- pero el amo Malfoy dijo que no quería que lo molestaran  
  
Retírate Dobby- murmuré y salí corriendo hacia la habitación. Entré sin llamar y Lucius se volvió molesto  
  
Dije que no me molestaran Do...- calló al verme allí- Buenas noches  
  
Lo siento, me dormí- hice una pausa- te he escuchado... me he despertado y te he escuchado, lo siento... Yo nunca... creo que Severus y yo debimos decirte  
  
No hables de Severus Snape en mi presencia- dijo alzando la voz  
  
Escúchame... antes de que nos casáramos, Severus y yo salíamos juntos, lo abandoné para casarme contigo, nunca te dijimos nada- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla- por eso se alejó. Por eso le costó tanto venir a la fiesta de presentación de Draco... por eso... nunca entendiste que pasaba  
  
Te casaste conmigo estando enamorada de él?- me preguntó Lucius escrutándome con sus fríos ojos  
  
Sí- contesté, él se acercó hasta mí y me dio una cachetada  
  
Curioso...- murmuró- creo que ahora ya puedo entender... aunque no creo que Severus y yo volvamos a ser los de antes- una sonrisa extraña apareció en los labios de mi marido- podríamos invitarlo en Navidad.  
  
No, no lo creo- dije acercando mi mano hasta su barbilla- Lucius... perdóname  
  
Es muy tarde Narcisa- murmuró- y si me perdonas, quiero dormir...  
  
Me iré a la habitación de invitados- dije recogiendo mis cosas con la varita  
  
No, tú te quedas aquí- dijo tumbándome a su lado- quiero sentirte a mi lado- sin decir nada más, me quitó la túnica y con sus frías manos me abrazó.  
  
Sentí de nuevo su olor y mis pensamientos volvieron a jugarme una mala pasada, en mi mente apareció un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos negros con una media sonrisa diciendo " Te amo, Narcisa", una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y susurré  
  
Yo también te amo, Severus- me dormí entre los brazos de Lucius con la tranquilidad de soñar con Severus Snape.  
  
Continuará!!!!!!  
  
No se preocupen!!!!! En el siguiente capitulo volverá de nuevo Severus Snape a aparecer como el principal, este capítulo era de ¿transición? No sé, lo escribí para que se entendiera la postura tan fría de Lucius, así parece que tiene sentimientos pero... no esperen que vuelva a ser el de antes, será tal como lo hemos visto siempre, malísimo!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a Nocrala por dejarme el primer review, espero que te siga gustando la historia... y ahora sí, prometo que los siguientes serán más interesantes, es que meterse en la piel de Narcisa Malfoy es demasiado difícil.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fict, espero no tardar mucho en escribir el cap. 6, con el cap. 5 tuve unos pequeños problemas de inspiración...y de tiempo para escribirlo, así que espero que no pase lo mismo que con el seis y.... Gracias!!!!!!!!  
  
Y Por supuesto como olvidarme de Patty y Arwen_chan!!!!! Mis chicas, las que me sacan una sonrisa y me obligan a escribir (gracias por hacerlo, si no tuviéramos los compartidos... creo que nunca podría haber sacado un fict por capítulos adelante!!!!)  
  
Y espero que sigan dejando reviews!!!!!!!! Y ya está..... Anvi Snape 


	6. Draco en Hogwarts

Capítulo 6: Draco en Hogwarts.  
  
Nada más sentarme en la mesa de los profesores, entraron los nuevos alumnos, Minerva McGonagall, fue a por el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador. Fue llamando uno por uno, en la primera persona que me fijé fue en un chico regordete, su nombre me traía recuerdos  
  
Longbottom, Neville- susurró Minerva, reconocí el apellido al instante Frank y Alice Longbottom, fueron torturados... ahora están en San Mungo. Malfoy, Draco- mi respiración se cortó, Draco era exacto a su padre cuando entramos aún recuerdo cuando escuché decir al profesor Howe, Malfoy, Lucius y un chico rubio de ojos azules se sentó arrogantemente en el taburete y a los pocos segundos el sombrero gritaba Slytherin!!!!- gritó el sombrero mientras yo recordaba mi selección. Parkinson, Pansy- nada más sentarse el sombrero gritó Slytherin de nuevo, sonreí, este año habría muchos slytherins.  
  
La chica se sentó junto a Draco sonriéndole, ahí comencé a preocuparme, ya solo faltaba un chico para completar el cuadro y revivir de nuevo mi pesadilla. Aunque no pensé que Pansy Parkinson fuera la chica ideal de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Severus... me estás escuchando?- me preguntó Sprout, la miré con el ceño fruncido y molesto Sí- contesté con desdén Estoy diciendo que pronto acabará la Selección y que ha habido muchos Slytherin este año Sí, tienes razón- dije yo sin prestarle mucho intención La selección llegaba a su final, solo quedaba un chico moreno, en esos momentos lo catalogué como Slytherin, parecía un chico reservado pero con bastante ambición. Zabini, Blaise- terminó de decir Minerva, la jefe de Gryffindor Y tal como supuse el sombrero seleccionador gritó- Slytherin!!!  
  
Así acabó la selección, la mayor celebridad del mundo mágico llegó a Hogwarts, Harry Potter y como no cayó en Gryffindor, al terminar la selección durante la cena, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y recordé los ojos de la sangre-sucia de Evans, una chica preciosa que en los últimos años iba siempre del brazo de James Potter, nada más imaginarmelos de nuevo hice una mueca de asco, creo que el chico lo notó, pero no me importó, su madre valía más de lo que nunca podría imaginar un estúpido como Potter.  
  
Las clases fueron un desastre, como supuse ninguno de los chicos de primero tocó los libros, sólo una chica de Gryffindor, Granger, no podía soportarla siempre tan sabelotodo, más que nadie, me recordaba demasiado a Black, siempre creyendose superior. Parece que Draco se tomó en serio los estudios y al siguiente día era capaz de decir todos los ingredientes de algunas pociones que no veríamos hasta final de curso, su madre también tenía ese talento, siempre me pregunté por qué no había ido a Ravenclaw.  
  
Profesor- me llamó Draco con una sonrisa- podemos hablar? Por supuesto- puse mi mejor cara de fastidio, aunque no resultó mucho porque en seguida Draco se echó a reír Severus!!!!! Te he echado de menos- sonrió acercándose hasta mí para darme un abrazo- mamá y yo, hemos estado muy solos sin ti No creo que tu madre...- comencé a decir pero me cortó Ella cree que no lo sé, pero la he escuchado llorar por la noche, la he escuchado llamarte- esa frase me removió algo dentro de mí y sentí la necesidad de verla, Narcisa, siempre tan perfecta y elegante, Narcisa tan sensible, tan mía, tan cercana y tan lejana- Severus... Severus... Profesor Snape... me escucha? Profesor!!!!- ante ese grito de Draco fijé mi vista en él Estaba distraido, que decías?- pregunté volviendo a mi usual postura de no tengo sentimientos No importa- y tal como vino se fue.  
  
"Me enseñaste de todo excepto olvidarte  
a convertir una caricia en una obra de arte  
a saber que los abogados saben poco del amor  
y que el amor se cohibe en los juzgados  
pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte"  
  
Durante ese curso estuve demasiado pendiente de Quirrell, algo no iba bien con él, nunca me fié de las personas que tartamudean después de un tiempo y realmente me preocupé cuando le hizo ese maleficio a Potter, los estúpidos gryffindors pensaron que era yo quien trataba de acabar con Potter, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Disfruté mucho con la compañía de Draco, mi ahijado. Me sentí como cuando era pequeño, como cuando visitaba la Mansión Malfoy y me ponía a jugar junto a él en el suelo, me sentaba a su lado mientras miraba de reojo a su madre, la cual sonreía al vernos juntos, parecíamos una familia, en ese tiempo junto a mi ahijado, donde pude comprobar que había madurado a base de la indiferencia de Lucius sentí que sólo me faltaba ella, solo ella a mi lado y habría sido realmente feliz.  
  
Ser el jefe de Slytherin tiene sus ventajas, yo soy capaz de comprender los problemas de mis chicos, aunque para el resto de los alumnos y profesores sean complicados, yo sé que a ellos les hace falta una mano amiga, alguien que los comprenda y les pueda ayudar, así conocí detenidamente a Pansy Parkinson. Es curioso, en clase da la impresión de ser tonta, de no tener nada en su cabeza a excepción de serrín, pero sus preocupaciones, ideas y sentimientos me convencieron de que ella y solamente ella era la nueva Narcisa Black, solo que estaba casi seguro de que Draco nunca se enamoraría de ella. Y acerté, pues nada más comenzar su segundo año, comprobé que había algo heredado de su padre, el odio hacia los Weasley, pero curiosamente cuando Virginia Weasley fue seleccionada para Gryffindor vi su cara de decepción, eran unos niños y sin embargo, para Draco esa chica era especial.  
  
Con el paso de los años fui viendo como el interés por Potter, Weasley y Granger desaparecía y se fijaba simplemente en la pelirroja. Ví como su amistad con Crabbe y Goyle desaparecía para hacer más fuerte el vínculo con Zabini y sí, definitivamente habría problemas entre ellos, pues en una de esas muchas noches en las que Draco venía a mi despacho a conversar, ambos chicos se presentaron con un problema, una carta de Lucius.  
  
Profesor- murmuró Blaise Zabini sacandome de mi ensimismamiento, estaban ya en sexto curso, pronto se irían de allí Seguís aquí?- pregunté levantando una ceja Dejate de tonterías padrino- dijo seriamente Draco mirándome- padre ha mandado una carta diciendo que mi compromiso con Pansy está fijado y sabes perfectamente que Pansy y yo sólo somos amigos, estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de mí pero ahora es diferente Claro que es diferente- repuse yo- tú estas enamorado de Virginia Weasley- sonreí al ver como Draco me miraba fríamente intentando disimular La pobretona? Por favor padrino, creí que me conocías mejor- hizo una pausa mirando mi reacción- como me voy a enamorar de una Weasley!!!! Draco, te conocemos muy bien- dijo Blaise mirándolo con malicia- además esa chica está para hacerle un fa... Señor Zabini!!!!- grité para callarlo Lo siento profesor, pero es la verdad, a mí no me importaría Cállate Blaise- estaba rojo de la ira- no hables así de Ginny, ella...- la risa de Blaise lo hizo sonrojar- volvamos al problema- siseó con los dientes apretados Es muy fácil, Pansy y tú podeis negaros a hacer lo que quieren vuestros padres, tan sencillo como eso y mientras tu madre no firme un poder, tú seguirás siendo el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy- Narcisa no firmaría ese poder, traté de convencerme a mí mismo de eso, pero la influencia de Lucius... - Dile a tu madre que venga lo antes posible a Hogwarts, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente- miré a Draco, que asintió con la cabeza y nos dejó solos a Zabini y a mí. El chico quiso salir pero mi voz le detuvo No tan deprisa señor Zabini, usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre la Srta. Parkinson si no recuerdo mal- el chico me miró espectante No sé de que me habla- murmuró abriendo la puerta De sus sentimientos por ella- lo miré mientras él se mantenía con la mirada perdida- acaso me cree tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que sus notas han bajado desde que Draco recibió esa carta? Acaso cree que soy tan idiota que no veo que en mi clase se queda mirando el cabello de la Srta. Parkinson? Señor yo... bueno yo... La quiere y debería decírselo para facilitarles las cosas a sus mejores amigos, si usted se decidiera tal vez la Srta. Parkinson decidiría que es mejor no estar de acuerdo con el compromiso fijado por sus padres- era una gran verdad. Draco no lo sabrá verdad?- una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro- quiero decir Draco no sabe que usted ama a su madre no?- me desconcertó la pregunta... ese chico era demasiado listo No sé a lo que se refiere- dije y me concentré en un examen de pociones de los chicos de 4º Claro que lo sabe profesor, pero es más fácil hacerse el tonto que responder- hizo una pausa donde abrió la puerta y una vez fuera susurró- pero con su silencio lo ha dicho todo, tal vez incluso estuvo con ella. Maldito mocoso- murmuré mientras él cerraba la puerta y volvia a la sala común, espero que sea capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte"  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... Que pasó!!!!! Jejej, síp, este está más centrado en Draco y como no... Pansy, Blaise y Ginny (como iba a faltar la pelirroja en mis ficts?)  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review!!!!! Y por supuesto no se pierdan el capítulo siete... jejej os aseguro que va a tener de todo, algo así como el capítulo 4 sino que habrá D/G, Pansy/Blaise y algo de R/HR 


End file.
